That's My Baby!
by One For All
Summary: RavenClawson & HpDmgirl15 fic: Harry, Draco, and Ginny live together. With a runaway Ron from Hermione and all these pregnancies you'd think someone would have a normal life. More insight inside. hpdmgw preg mpreg
1. The Conversations of Many

Disclaimer: You know we don't own Harry Potter so why must we go through this.

This was created by Raven Clawson and HpDmgirl15. With Raven's love for Ginny/Draco fic and my love for Harry/Draco slashes, we have created this Harry/Ginny/Draco. This is not some sad love story where everyone is cheating with everyone. They all know of their relationships. Don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. I don't think Raven has time for flames and I know I don't, but don't worry. **Every** review **will** get a response and we have very bad tempers, so don't push us. We do except **creative** criticism and we like to be informed of our mistakes. This fic is a post-war/post-Hogwarts story, about 4 later from Harry's year. Reviews are nice and appreciate.

**The Conversations of Many**

I don't know why in bloody hell I deal with you two and your fucking bullshit! I should kick your lazy arses out for this for crying out loud!" Draco yelled at Ginny and Harry, who seemed to not hear Draco, if the bored look on Harry's face while watching the telly or Ginny's blatant determination to study for her Auror training was anything to go by.

"Must I do every fucking thing here? I'm not some fucking house-elf here to do the dirty work of the fucking Savior of the Wizarding World, who never learned to clean up his own shit, or for one of the most important women in the previous war, who is too busy studying to worry about all the empty firewhisky bottles left from her sexual row with the Sodding-Arsehole-Who-Lived, even if their roommate was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to get through their thick Gryffindor skulls that he was not put on the fucking Earth to clean up after them and that he will not. He has much more bloody pride than that!" Draco continued to yell exasperated and out of breathe.

Finally Harry and Ginny looked at Draco. Harry, with a wave of his hand, made all of the bottles form a single file line and go into the trashcan, but not before make them dance around Draco to KC and The Sunshine Band's "Get Down To Night."

_ "Do a little Dance,_

_ Make a little love,_

_ Get down to night,_

_ Get down to night." _

Harry sang causing Ginny to laugh hysterically and her chair to tip over, which in turn caused Harry to wave his hand to prevent Ginny from splitting her skull on the marble, and, thus, causing Draco to go into another rant.

"I hope you know that I fucking hate you, and was it not that you two are two of the best lovers I ever had that I would not put up with this, immediately." Indicating to the mess and also being laughed at— because Malfoy's are not to be laughed at.

"Malfoy, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll be on the bottom next time me and you go at it." Harry said, attempting to calm Draco down.

"For how long?" Draco said skeptically.

"Two weeks?" Harry said trying to give a time limit long enough for Draco to be happy, but short so that he'll be able to walk properly afterwards.

"That's a done deal, Potter." Draco said merrily, " Well, Weasley what are you waiting for an invitation?"

Ginny looked at Draco as if she was about to respond to his comment, but thought better of it.

"Fine, _Malfoy_, hmm… lets see… Aha! I'll be on top for the same amount of time Harry will be on the bottom. It's only fair." She answered.

" How, exactly, is that fair." Harry demanded in a childish manner.

"Simple. I wouldn't have laughed at him if you wouldn't have made the bottles dance to 'Get Down To Night'." Ginny reasoned.

"And she's absolutely right." Draco said, stopping Harry before he could say anything else, " I accept your deals with a smile on my face and a song in my heart, as well as the attempt to make sure that for fourteen days straight I'll be a happy man."

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at this statement think about how long the fourteen days to come would be.

No sooner had Ginny given up on concentrating, and Draco had given up on Harry, that they heard a sudden ring, signifying that someone had apparently Apparated in their Arrival Chamber— or as Draco puts the Pop-goes-the-Weasel Chamber because nine times out of ten that's who it was.

When no one gave any sign if even acknowledging the sound, Draco decided to open it.

"Fucking Useless." Draco muttered under his breath, loud enough for Ginny and Harry to hear causing them to smirk.

"Come in, Weasel." Draco said politely.

"Hullo, our favorite Ferret." Ron said just as polite.

"Hi, Ron." Harry and Ginny said in unison, eyes glued to the telly.

"Hiya, Harry, Gin. What are you watching?" Ron asked.

"Movie. 'Sinner Playground'." Ginny said offhandedly.

Ron would have asked what it was about had he hadn't seen a blond female knelled in front of a man whom was stroking himself while his seeded spilled all over her face. Ron turned away from the screen blushing furiously.

"Ron, your an adult. You mean to tell me you can't look at porn with out blushing. Merlin Weasel, what are you 13!" Draco teased.

"Why 13?" Harry asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Because any older than that he'd be to busy wanking off to blush." Draco answered.

"Sounds about right." Ginny answered doing her best to remain expressionless, but couldn't help the tiny lifting at the corner of her lips, " So, what brings you here, Ron, especially with no Hermione and no special occasion in sight." Ginny said sounding surprised.

Since they, Harry, Ginny, and Draco, begun their living arrangement Ron could not be see there without Hermione, unless it was a specific reason, like a holiday. Even then, though, Hermione would come along as if she thought Ron would want a living arrangement such as that. Though Hermione still thought as them as her friends, she made no hesitation to express the way she felt about the three of them living as they did.

"Well, I decided that though I may love Hermione, being attach to her at the hip whenever I came to see you guys and never being able to see you for very long or very often was enough." Ron answered.

"Really, Ron." Harry said.

"Yep."

"So what type of jinx is it?" Harry said reading Ron's body language.

"It's a jinx Fred and George taught me a long time ago. They said I could use it for if I wanted to do something while Mum and Dad were gone then I could know when they were coming back. I just tweaked it a little bit."

Draco laughed. "He's whipped, _with_ chains."

"Draco!" Ginny said, smacking him in his arm. Though She and Harry both did their best not to smile, they both internally thought that that statement was entirely true.

Seeing as they wouldn't be able to watch the movie and talk to Ron at the same time, the movie was eventually cut off.

"So, how's work Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled understanding exactly what Harry meant more specifically Percy, by that question. After the war, many people in the ministry were arrested for being in line with Voldemort, one being Cornelius Fudge. After they were all fired and arrested, they rest who blindly followed them were not fired, but demoted— thanks to the new Minister of Magic Minerva McGonagall— to much lower position, and were replaced with those she saw fit. Ron was appointed to be the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, much to his surprise, Author Weasley was appointed to be over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Percy, being as blind as a bat, was appointed to be Author's undersecretary. He was furious of Ron's higher appointment and hated the fact that he, the 'perfect' son, was not the one to receive that position.

"Work's great. Yesterday I went to see Dad and I saw Percy. I've never seen him look so bonkers in my life. Furiously red he was, when he saw me." Ron said with a hint of a smile on his face. "I got a kick out of telling him to get back to work, it was even better when he actually did."

"Hmm… the uptight Weasley and 'perfect' son looking anything but perfect. Wish I would have been able to see that." Draco said shaking his head with suppressed laughter.

"So, what about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"It's OK. I just wish so many bloody people wouldn't try to get into my hotel room." Harry said.

"Yea, don't they know you already have two people in your bed." Ginny said, sounding playfully angry that they had the nerve.

"Merlin, I understand about you three's relationship, I even accept it. I just wish you wouldn't parade it about in front of me. It's bad enough there's Harry, but my own sister! I just don't want to hear about it." Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry, but you've got to understand, the things we get around to doing." she let out a mock cry of ecstasy. "I just can't stay quiet."

Ron turned a vague shade of green, "Dear Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just don't get sick on the floor. The last thing I want is to here Draco screaming like a banshee about you dirtying up our nice marble floors." Harry said blandly.

"I do not scream like a banshee." Draco mock hurt, "If you want screaming like a banshee then you should hear those women when they're giving birth."

"By the way, how your healer training going?" Ron asked, wanting to catch up with all of them.

"Quite well, actually. I'm just glad we're on the practical part. All that studying was killing me." Draco answered shaking his head at the thought.

"To much for your small ferret brain, Malfoy." Ron said playfully.

"Not really, but a daresay had it been your weasel brain you would be six feet under, Weasley." Draco responded.

"Well, Ginny how about you?" Ron asked.

"Unlike Draco, I am no where near practical training." Ginny said pointing to the large stack of books that adorned the kitchen table.

"I've been meaning to ask, why aren't you using your desk?" Draco asked. Being the neat freak that he was, he didn't enjoy Ginny using the kitchen table as her personal study.

"I tried to, but the moment I sat my books on the desk it collapsed. On top of that, upon further inspection— after reconstructing it— I realized the I didn't have enough room to fit everything I need." Ginny answered.

"Couldn't you just magically enlarge it?" Draco reasoned, wanting his nice, clean table back.

"In order to do that I would have to enlarge my room and if I didn't it would take up to much room. On top of that, I didn't want to use to much magic." Ginny stated, giving Draco her best set of puppy dog eyes so he wouldn't throw a fit.

"How about Harry and I turn one of those extra rooms into a library with a study, so you can use it when ever you want." Draco said.

"You don't have to do that for me." Ginny said innocently.

"That's okay. It's something I've been planning on doing anyway." Draco answered.

Ron watched the exchange amazedly, while Harry smiled unfazed by it. That was how it was between the three of them. They could instantly have either in the palm of their hands like putty.

"When will you begin practical training?" Ron asked, after Harry knocked him out of his amazed stupor.

"Not for another two years." Ginny said.

"Well, I better get home. Before Hermione does, you know." Ron said standing from is position on the sofa.

"I thought you had that alarm, Weasley?" Draco smirked.

"Better safe than sorry, you know."

"Of course."

"Bye Ron." Harry said, just as Ron Disapparated, Ginny yelled out, "Oh, Draco, I need you now," and Draco pulled Harry into his lap.

"Well, I never…" Ginny started, but then changed a violent green and ran for the bathroom.

"I wonder what that was abou—" Harry began to say, but stopped suddenly as he hear Ginny violently retching in the bathroom.

"I guess that answer your question." Draco said smirking, before Harry promptly hit him over the head with a pillow.


	2. Delivering The Message

**Disclaimer:** Again, we own nothing you bastards. Stop rubbing it in.

This chapter was written mostly by Raven, but, as always, it was a joint effort. Hopefully you all enjoy our humor and sarcasm, for it's back again. If you'd like to know for the first chapter we hadn't known that our Author settings were set to not allow anonymous reviews, so we are sorry about that and we have fixed our settings. To our reviews:

zeynel - We're glad you liked our fic. and thanks for letting us know about our settings.

Without permission - You'll have to read to find out. Thanks.

**Delivering The Message**

It had been a week since Ginny puked up her guts after Ron's departure and she hadn't stopped since. Well, of course there were periods of time when she wasn't. Long periods of time. Curses ... let's just say Ginny had been throwing up daily this week. Which is exactly where Draco found Ginny this fine morning of February.

"I think you've been giving the toilet more attention than you've been giving Harry and me lately." He told her as he leaned against the doorjamb watching her taste breakfast for the second time. His only reply was a finger, which finger, shall not be uttered, though I don't doubt you get the idea.

After a few moments, there was nothing left to— well— disclose of, and Ginny made her way to the sink to brush her teeth. "Arse." she mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. "You know the polite thing to do would have been to hold my hair back. I bet Harry would have." she added as an afterthought.

"Well, at the moment, Harry is busy with his wand, and I don't mean the one made of holly." Ginny stared daggers at Draco. "Yes, he testing out his new potency." Draco told her with a grin. Ginny only glared, furiously scrubbing the toothbrush across her teeth and tongue.

"_I just wish I knew what was wrong with me_!" She exclaimed, after rinsing, louder than she had intended and throwing her toothbrush into the sink in frustration.

"Are you that fucking _dense_? Isn't it _obvious_?" Draco asked before stepping fully into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Love. You're pregnant." Draco said softly.

"Am not!" Ginny shot without missing a beat.

"Are you _serious_?! I may not be a fully trained Healer, yet, but I still know how to spot a pregnant woman! I don't need training to tell me that." Draco couldn't believe she couldn't _know _that she was pregnant. "Of course _you _are."

"I can't be."

"No, you really can be. Did you're mother not have this conversation with you? See when two people fuck the mess out of each other and neither uses protection—" Draco started in mock concern.

"There was protection!"

"There was protection!" Harry heard as he walked past the bathroom. Figuring Ginny was yelling because it was 'that time of the month,' he started to get away as soon as possible. He remembered— to his chagrin— the last time he had come across Ginny during one of the 'periods' (pardon the pun) it was not something he wished to experience again.

"Well apparently you don't remember 'cause—" hold on that was Draco. Ooh, Harry had warned him, ooh, Harry had warned him. Well, maybe, Harry should stay back ... this could prove quite amusing.

"I have you know I don't forget any—"

"Obviously you do forget that sometimes we don't—" Harry was beginning to think that maybe he should go get some popcorn; they could be a while.

"No, I'm not."

"Need I spell it out for you, woman! You. Are. Pregnant!" Hold the thestral one Merlin damn minute! Had Harry heard correctly? Within moments he found himself in the bathroom with Ginny and Draco, a look of awe upon his face. He turned to Ginny.

"You're pregnant?"

"Harry—" Ginny started looking worried.

"Well, now it makes sense!" Harry says as if a great idea was just struck upon him.

"_WHAT?_!"

"Well, it was either that or food poisoning, and I'm a pretty good cook, so I doubt it was that."

"Ever the modest one." Draco mumbled.

"Though I did doubt Draco's spaghetti Thursday night." Harry concedes ignoring Draco's comment.

"It was my first time making spaghetti! Besides I didn't hear you complaining as you went back for seconds."

"That's because I didn't wanna huwt your feelings ickle Dracie-poo." Harry cooed, as if talking to a baby and pinched Draco's cheeks.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"What are you all doing in here?" came the voice of Ron and suddenly the space in the bathroom decreased even more.

"Bi-weekly meeting. Now, all in favor of cutting off the Arrival Chamber to all male Weasleys say 'Aye'." Draco said after a moment's awkward silence. The others stayed silent. "Bugger, that one always seems to get thrown in the bin." Ron furrowed his brows.

"You know, I categorize you under 'wizard' and you're odd, I put you under 'ferret' and it still doesn't help. What are we going to do with you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing needs to be done about me. You on the other hand ... well first things first, we're going to go into the living room, Weasel, so that we can breath, and then, we're going to call the exterminator and see if there something they can do something about you." They filed out of the bathroom; Harry, first; then Ginny, followed by Draco, who got slapped in the back of the head by Ron, who was the last one out. "Well, I see where Ginny gets her problem solving skills from." Draco said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, Ron, what's up? Twice in one week, you were able to get here without Hermione. A record I'd say." Ginny called back to him as they headed for the living room.

"Oh, Merlin, I deserve it. Do you know what it's like to be around a sixth month pregnant woman for three quarters of the day? Not fun at all. Moody little creatures, I'll have you know. Torture. Be glad you won't have to put up with it— for a very long time, if at all." Ron said getting comfortable in the sofa next to Ginny and Draco. He missed the look on their faces and the face of Harry who was sitting in the armchair next to them. "Well, anyways, I figured I'd get out for a little while, since she's got classes. Though I ought to be home before she gets there. Being pregnant and all, I suppose she feels she needs to be with me more now."

"Good Lord, she has you wrapped around her little finger with nine more on backup, doesn't she, Weasley?" Draco looked amazed.

"Oh be quiet, heaven forbid if Ginny were to get pregnant she would be the same way. Though it would serve you right if she did. I'd revel in watching you handle that Draco." Ginny looked at Harry and Draco, questioning them both with her eyes and they nodded in ascent.

"Well," Ginny hesitated, "start reveling."

"What?"

"Start reveling. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ron looked to Draco and Harry; "Is it true?" they nod.

"About a month now." Ginny added.

"Who - who's the father?" Draco and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes, then all eyes turned to Ginny. That hadn't occurred to them.

"Well, we hadn't, yet, established that."

"Well, who did you sleep with a month ago?" Silence was his only answer. "Well." Ron started to get impatient. He received laughter this time as Draco and Harry both raised their hands. Ron pulled a face laced with confusion, and shook his head.

"I - don't - want - to know."

"We have more respect than that." Draco defends. "It was within twenty four hours of each other."

Harry snorted. "It was more within five minutes." He corrected.

Ron's face gets worse, almost unimaginably. Before he could reply, however, there was a bell sound, "ding-dong-ding-dong (beat) ding-dong-ding-dong."

"That'll be Hermione, I'd best be off quick."

"Don't tell, Hermione." Ginny hurriedly warns.

"Don't tell anybody, fool." Draco tells him and Ron nods, before Disapparating.

"Well, now, that he's gone. Who do you think _is_ the father?" Harry asks, looking at Ginny. Draco turns to her, too. She only shrugs.

"I'll guess… I'll have to talk to a healer?" Ginny said.

(a/n:) That bit about Harry playing with his wand and his potency was inspired by _Slate_ magazine.


	3. Poor Us

**Disclaimer: **We suppose you know what a disclaimer is and we suppose you know what we're disclaiming. With that said we won't say anything.

Thank you for read our story, we think? That is if someone's reading this story. We can't tell. We will be forced to discontinue our story here if no one is reading a try another website. If that happens we'll let you know first. Reviewer(s):

Without permission - glad you enjoy our humor. Let's us know if you think this one is as funny.

Enjoy!

**Poor Us**

" _Sign me and follow me,_

_ Through corridors refectories_,"

Could be heard in the hallway if you were to pass Harry's currently ajar bedroom door. Draco and Ginny, instead of passing his door, were currently standing outside of Harry's room trying to decide what to make of the noises on the other side of the door.

"_Whatever poisons in this bottle,_

_ Will leave me broken sore and stiff,_

_ But it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at,_

_ He owes me one last wish_!"

They suddenly heard, signifying that Harry had obviously changed the song to one that involved more screaming than singing.

"Ah, it seems Harry has found a less destructive why to enjoy one of his favorite things to do… screaming." Ginny said beginning to reminisce.

"Give me a break." Draco says throwing open Harry's door. Ginny began to walk away, but stopped in the hallway to watch Draco.

"I think he's channeling the spirit of Dumbledore." Draco said smiling while standing in Harry's doorway.

Ginny walked back, to see what reason Draco had to compare Harry to their late, eccentric Headmaster, to find Harry clad in only a pair of emerald boxers and socks, upside down, head hanging off the foot off the bed, bobbing side to side with the music, and singing.

"_But I got a plan,_

_ To drink for forty days and forty nights,_

_ A sip for every second-hand tick,_

_ And every time you fed the line,_

_ 'You mean so much to me'_

_ I'm without you!"_

"Draco, I think he's singing to you." Ginny said receiving a smack from Draco.

"_The American boy you used to date,_

_ Who would_— Oh, shit!" Harry suddenly yelled and rushed to the bathroom.

"That's an interesting lyric." Draco said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't much follow along with the rest of the lyrics does it?" Ginny contributed. "Takes the song off course a bit, I think."

"Draco… you're never fucking cooking again!" Harry yelled moments later.

"How do you know that's not from you being upside down listening to that sickening muggle noise?" Draco reasoned walking to the doorway of Harry's bathroom.

"Because— I've been throwing up since last night."

"You know, last I remember, when someone was throwing up like that they were pregnant." Ginny said looking off to the side, unassumingly with her hands behind her back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, as Harry glared at her from to toilet and looked as if it was impossible.

"Draco are you ok?" Ginny asks when Draco suddenly went pale.

"Move over, Potter." Draco said pushing Harry over.

"Get you own toilet." Harry said still looking green.

"Use the sink." Draco said gasping for air after heaving up as much as he possible could in one blow.

"I don't want to use the sink. You use the tub."

"After you." Draco said and then stopped throwing up for a moment.

Ginny made a cough that sounded more like 'pregnant' than a cough.

"Since someone seems to not want to be the only one that's pregnant I believe I know a spell that would help in this situation. Who ever is pregnant will have a light shine on their stomach from the tip of my wand." Draco said very quickly before heaving once more.

"Why didn't you use that on me you bloody idiot?" Ginny pouted.

"It didn't occur to me at the time." Draco said, shrugging.

"_It didn't occur to me at the time_." Harry mimicked childishly and threw up again.

Draco did the spell and all occupants of the bathroom had a line drawn from Draco's wand to their stomachs.

"Well, thank you, Draco." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes, thank you." Ginny said bitterly also.

"Going around getting people pregnant." Harry grumbled.

"Well, how do you know Ginny didn't get you pregnant?" Draco said heatedly. Ginny and Harry looked at him stupidly.

"Excuse me. Hadn't realized what was coming out of my mouth." Draco said blushing.

Ginny and Harry began to laugh at Draco.

'My ancestors are turning over in their graves right now.' Draco thought shaking his head.

Ron Apparates into Harry's bathroom.

"You were serious about that bi-weekly meetings thing, weren't you?" Ron said looking at the scene in Harry's bathroom.

They all looked to Ron. "I think… I'm going to be sick." Ginny said rushing to Draco's bathroom being that it was the closest, unoccupied bathroom.

"I was waiting for that." Harry said beginning to get up from the toilet.

"Don't miss the bloody toilet!" Draco yelled after her.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." Ginny called back.

"I bet she is." Draco mumbled.

"Welcome to the life of living with a pregnant woman." Ron said as Draco and Harry began to clean themselves up. "Who's the father? Did you find out yet?"

Both Harry and Draco opened their mouths to answer Ron's question when they suddenly heard an owl hoot.

"Ginny, it's the letter from the doctor!" Harry yelled through the house.

Ginny rushed into Harry's room and tore the letter from Harry's grasp.

"Why, in bloody hell, is Harry in his underwear?" Ron asked noticing the state his friend was in. He took a moment to wonder if he really wanted that question answered.

"He was channeling the spirit of Dumbledore." Draco said as if it was a common occurrence.

"Oh, ok." Ron answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Better than some things these people come up with...

Harry blew a raspberry.

"I– uh– I– duh– uh– duh– I– I– um…" Ginny sputtered.

Harry put on a pair of jeans and stood over Ginny, "What's up, Gin?" Harry asked concerned with her behavior.

"Both?" Ginny whispered.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Give me that." Harry took the letter from Ginny and scanned it. He then began to stare blankly off into space.

"Genevra!" Draco bellowed snapping Ginny out of her state. "What in sodding hell is going on?"

"The doctor said that… I'm have twins… and that they're for both of you." Ginny said difficultly as Harry began to frown and went to find a shirt.

"I don't even want to know how that happened." Ron said with a grimace.

"Well, at least it's not _all_ my fault." Draco said crossing his arms, before Harry cast a tickling charm on him.

()()()()()()()()()()()

(a/n:) The two songs:

"Dark of the Matinee" by Franz Ferdinand

"Jude Law And A Semester Aboard" by Brand New

__


	4. Visits of Many

**Disclaimer:** You can't sue us.

Well, you people are nice. Maybe we should say we're thinking about taking a story off this website more often. As you can see you review forced us to continue on ward. Remember: reviews keep this story here, so thanks:

puppy - Glad our humor is noticed.

CrazyForYou - Sure thing.

Without permission - Glad you understood the visual we were trying to make.

Brenna8 - We're glad you like our silly and warped story. (We feel the same about it.)

Spidermonkey-Demon - Thanks for reviewing.

**Visits of Many**

In a sterile hospital room on a fine Friday afternoon sit our three pregnant heroes. Harry is playing his Game Boy SP and though we can't see which game it is exactly, we hear little obnoxious noises emitting from the handheld object. Draco is debating in his head whether it was really worth it to pay so many galleons to wait 20 minutes (and counting) in a too small, too quiet, too anything that's not good hospital room only to be told information they already know. Then there is Ginny sitting in a chair in the corner, jumping back and forth between the thoughts of her defense essay, and whether or not green was the right color to paint her nails or if she just should have gone with the blue instead. Nobody speaks simply because nobody feels like it. The room augments their voices and gives them the suspicion that people outside could hear their conversation. Our heroes like their privacy, hence their upturn collars, hats, and sunglasses they are sporting at the moment, with the exception of Harry who needs to keep his spectacles on in order to see.

After around ten more minutes of silence (obnoxious music aside) the doctor enters. The straight, married, very sexy male Doctor Bourne, half of the obstetrician duo – the other half is femme Doctor Bourne, the wife and more intelligent of the two (as if that needed to be stated).

"Well, good afternoon" he says to the group, in the faux, cheery voice used by a doctor who spends so much time looking up other women's skirts, that when it comes to his own wife he prefers the linebacker position, "Miss Weasley, I believe you should trade places with these two gentlemen who escorted you." he addresses Ginny as she has ditched the hat and shades, forgetting about her collar.

"_I_ believe you are mistaken. _Those_ are your patients." Ginny points. "I was already examined by your wife."

Doctor Bourne takes another around the room glance, a little longer this time. "You mean they're pregnant as well?" Ginny nods. "Both of them?" Again Ginny nods. Dr. Bourne checks his clipboard; it appears she is correct, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Wait a tick. _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Ginny Weasley?_

Now he is making a show of trying to see past their casing. Draco sighs agitated and yanks off his hat and Harry's, and pulls off his sunglasses. "Holy Hell." Doc mutters. "When you say 'those' you mean both of them?" he turns back to Ginny.

Draco can no longer bite his tongue. "No, she means those posters on the wall of the innards of a female! Of course, she means both of us, you know nothing nitwit! A month ago, we find out Ginny's pregnant, turn out there are two babies one for both Harry and me! Of course that's only fair right!" he exclaims sarcastically. "Before that we had enough _shit_ to deal with from our training and a whole list of people that we find very important to us not wanting to visit us for our 'living arrangement' and those who do are forced to sneaking out of their houses to see us. Now, we find that both Harry and I are pregnant. Harry and I! _Harry – and – I! _Men! So then we drag ourselves to this cramped, _tasteless_, cubicle you call a room to wait a _half an fucking hour_ not to mention the full _fucking_ hour we spent in the waiting room, and all the galleons you're going to mooch off of us for all this sitting, and breathing in your shitty air. And for what! So you could tell us exactly what we already know! If I was a lesser person I'd take you down right here, right now!" Draco finishes, breathing a little more heavily.

"Do you feel better now?" Ginny asks slouched in her chair and yawning.

"Do you want ice cream on the way home?" Harry has paused his game and is patting Draco's back comfortingly.

"Praline double-scoop?" Draco asks puppy-eyed.

"Anything you want."

"Are you sure he's only a month? Looks like the mood swings are setting in now."

"Oh, this is natural." Ginny answers.

"I'd hate to be you in a few months…"

Draco opens his mouth to retort, but Ginny stops him. Dr. Bourne looks a little unsettled now, looking at his clipboard, "Right, well, you're histories were checked and you're good, and you are, in fact, pregnant…" Doc goes on to explain the dos and don'ts of pregnancy.

A while later they all walk out of the room and run into Ginny's doctor (the smarter Bourne), " Good afternoon Ginny, Mr. Potter, Mr. Mafloy." She smiles and they nod in return.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew they were together?"

"I didn't find it important. Stop pestering people."

"I like her." Draco says of the femme Dr. Bourne.

"Hmm." Harry responds still in his game.

"Is he always like that?"

"No, not always. Example: Harry, I'm feeling anxious." Ginny says in her semi-seductive voice.

Harry's head shoots up. "Now?" his words are quick and antsy, "But all the people – I suppose there's got to be a closet around. We'd have to be quiet though. I can be quiet. I don't know about Ginny though she tends to be a little loud." Ginny reddens and they all Apparate to the ice cream shop and then home leaving the Bournes in the hallway.

"He's a bit strange."

"They're all more than a bit strange."

Back at the mansion, Ginny, Draco, and Harry sit awaiting their dinner guests. Tonight would be the night they would make the announcement of their pregnancies. At the moment it's two o'clock, and the guests weren't due to arrive until five. Draco is still immersed in his praline double scoop.

"We still got a few hours. What do you want to do?" Ginny asks.

"Wanna finish that porn?"

"Oh good Lord!" Draco yells, Ginny and Harry snap their heads in his direction. "I have a split end!" the two roll their eyes. "Men aren't supposed to have split ends!"

"Anyways, it'd be a bad idea, somebody might come early."

"Wanna teach me how to cook?" Draco asks.

"If you're never going to cook again, why bother?"

"Good point. Wanna get into a wild-fuck riot?"

"That's how we got this way to begin with."

"Right."

"Well, we can't get like this again for a while."

"Good point."

"Either way, we shouldn't, for the same reason we aren't finishing the porn."

"Play chess?" Ginny suggests.

"Who are you? Weasley?" Draco teases.

"Exactly."

"No. That's for two players. Let's play Game Cube! Super Mario Party!" Harry exclaims.

"Uh, okay."

"I wanna pounce you."

"No."

"No. Mario Party 2."

"That Muggle shit you mess with?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?" Draco shrugs.

A couple hours and almost thirty rounds later there's a pounding at the door to the Apparition chamber.

"Get the door!" Harry, Ginny, and Draco yell simultaneously, eyes glued to the screen.

More pounding.

"Coming!" comes the response of the three.

"You get it." they each say nudging the person next to them.

"Ok, the person losing." Harry says.

"Not fair!"

"Quite fair. Go ahead, Ginny." she gets up in a huff and proceeds to the door. There is more pounding and it doesn't serve to make Ginny feel any more cheery.

"I'm coming!"

As soon as the door is open a sea… well, lake… er, very large puddle…? of people tumble out, some of them falling to the floor.

"I think you need a bigger chamber." Ron says getting up and rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on people. Out of the hallway." Ginny conducts.

Back in the living room, Harry and Draco are still glued to the game.

"I passed you, Potter!" Draco exclaims. Harry was biting his lip, frowning and rising onto his knees. Just a little more, a little farther… Blue screen. Ginny shut off the game.

"What'd you do that for? I was kicking Potter's arse!"

"Hey! I was coming back!"

"The guests are here." Ginny says in a clipped tone. The Weasleys (including the wives), Snape, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Narcissa, and Tonks. Harry and Draco stand up straightening their robes and greeting everybody like the nice young gentlemen they were supposed to be. Realizing they'd spent all the time playing and no time cooking Harry rushed into the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Draco leads them all into the library.

Everybody else is more or less rather fidgety. They knew there would be announcement to be made, that it would be something important and more than likely something that not everybody would be pleased about; considering all the parties concerned. Nobody dare allow himself or herself to have the hopes it would be something they would want to celebrate.

There is stilted conversation, little inquiries about things one has heard in the news about the other. It was not so much that they didn't get along. They were just a very diverse group and not all that comfortable forced into each other's presence like so.

"So why couldn't I get in?" Ron asks Draco in an undertone.

"We changed the security settings on the door."

"What'd you do that for?" Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"What's the whispering for?" Hermione enters whispering as well.

"Your sod of a husband being nosy, trying to weasel out the announcement before everybody else finds out."

"Ron, be patient. We all have to wait. And leave them alone. They tell when ready." Hermione scolds. Ron glares at Draco.

"I'll assist Harry with dinner."

"Don't bother. I can see to that." Draco stands up quickly.

"Ah. No. You're not allowed in the kitchen remember? I'll do it. Just a bit longer until dinner." She pushes him back into his seat.

"Banned from the kitchen?"

"Long story."

"We've got a while."

"Er, really, really long story. I'll tell you at dinner, or after…"

"Dinner is served." came the cool, mechanical, female voice of the "dinner bell."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well as for as where we got some things the doctors' last name: Bourne we got from the _Bourne Identity. _The linebacker position thing was inspired by an interview Raven read on the Strokes; the question: what is your favorite sexual position? I don't believe their was anything else. We'll check later.


End file.
